What I've Seen
by twilight-x-eclipse
Summary: Lily Potter's death life. HPLL


I stand in the nursery of my family's Godric's Hollow home holding my son, Harry. My husband, James, comes up from the living room and kisses me gently and rubs my stomach before picking up Harry.

I am about a month pregnant with our second child. We don't know whether the baby is a boy or a girl, but secretly, I hope it's a girl. She'll be good at Charms and she'll look like a miniature me, just as Harry looks like James.

James and I are talking about how we should move for protection when we hear a door open. We're silent, in case it's someone from the Ministry or, more importantly, the Order. Soon, Sirius Black's voice floats up the stairs. James goes down to greet his best friend and I put Harry in his crib and start rocking while singing softly. A few minutes later and James stays downstairs.

"James, are you alright?" I yell to him.

"I'm fine, Lily, I'll be up in a minute." He sounds concerned. Just like when we made Peter Secret Keeper. Did Peter betray us? Peter never would.

The door opens once again.

"It's him! Lily, take Harry and run!" James yells and I know it's Voldemort. I grab Harry and I'm about to Apparate, when I hear a thud. James, my beloved husband who never gave up on me, is dead and I'm so scared I'm paralised. Harry starts crying and I sing softly but when it comes to the part that James was supposed to sing, Voldemort comes in the room.

"Stand aside! Let me get him!"

I'm screaming, "No, not Harry! Take me instead! Please, have mercy!"

He just sneers and says, "Stand aside you silly little girl!"

Then I hear it loud and clear:

"Avada Kedavra!" I turn so my back is facing him and I'm hit with the curse. There's a rush of wind and I'm just an invisible soul, watching as my body falls to the floor.

"Mama!" Harry yells and crawls over to my body, trying to wake me up by pulling my hair, but he can't and he just sits there like he expected it.

James floats up the stairs and we watch as Voldemort tries to kill our only son, but is unable to. We watch people come into our home that is now destroyed and see them pick up our bodies and carry them somewhere. Sirius comes and takes Harry who gladly yells, "Doggie!" James and I watch and wonder whether we will ever see our son again.

13 Years Later

I feel myself being squahed, then straightened up. I'm in a golden dome and James is there and Bertha Jorkins, who we went to school with. She had caught James and I snogging behind the greenhouses one day! I smile at the memory and float towards Harry and say:

"When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments... but we will give you time... you must get to the Portkey, it will take you back to Hogwarts... do you understand, Harry?"

It feels so odd to talk to my son again. He looks so much like James but my eyes. James talks to Harry, who runs as we close in on Voldemort. Then we're gone again.

1 Year Later

Sirius joins us in this odd place.

"Harry's alright," he tells us. "He's in the middle of a battle. He really is your son, James. Yours too, Lily. He's in love but doesn't know it yet, just like you!" I whack him and we all laugh.

2 Years Later

Again we're out of the wand and I hear a young woman shout, "I love you, Harry!"

Harry yells, "I love you, too Luna."

Harry's silent for a moment and then begins destroying four objects on the ground.

"This one is for Ron!" He yells, stepping on a glass goblet.

"And this one.. this one's for Hermione!" He steps on a locket, making it break.

"This one's for Sirius!" He breaks apart something I can't see very well before yelling:

"And this one's for Luna!" Tears begin streaming down his face as he breaks something else. Voldemort watches his next move carefully. Harry turns to him, looks at me and James, and looks back at Voldemort.

"And this one is for Mum and Dad! It's for never letting me and Neville know our parents. It's for your deprived childhood. You'll die alone and unloved, unlike me. See, my Mum loved me and your mum loved you, but you never got to see that. Good-bye, Tom."

He screams, "Avada Kedavra," and Voldemort's gone forever.

3 Years Later

A woman with long, dirty-blonde hair walks down an aisle. She looks up at Harry adoringly as she kisses her father on the cheek. Her dad says gruffly, "You take care of my baby," and Harry says, "I will, sir." The man says, it's dad to you," and walks away. James and I are floating in the front of the tent, standing near Harry.

Vows are exchanged and my baby is married.

60 Years Later

Harry is with us once again. Although he died rather elderly, his spirit form is of when he was 17.

"Mum?" He questions, looking scared. "Dad?"

I look down at our son and say, "It's us Harry. Mum and Dad."

James says, "I'm proud of you, Harry. So, tell us about your life."

Harry begins with seeing us when he was 14. He tells us about his first crush, first kiss, and how much he's missed us.

"I proposed to Luna after the war. Ron had died and Hermione was pregnant with his child. She had Emily and married Draco Malfoy. Luns and I had six kids and fifteen grandkids. And we had three great-grandkids, almost forgot about them! Anyways, what's with your stomach, Mum?"

We tell Harry about our "Death Lives" and about how he could've had a sibling, and how we've been doing.

Epilogue

Eternity is an odd thing. Though, as a family on earth, we didn't have much time together, we had the rest of forever to be a family. We were reunited and we could always have family.

A/N: This is kind of different then I usually write. Leave reviews for a cookie! Lol. If you want more info on Harry and Luna's family or any questions, contact me, I'd be happy to answer them! Later! Melissa (And, yes, their kids and relatives went to join them in eternity!) 


End file.
